


Just a prank

by SilveryOnina



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fredbear plush, Fredbear's Family Diner, Michael Afton is a brat, Other, The Bite of '83
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryOnina/pseuds/SilveryOnina
Summary: "A veces envidio a Mike. Manipula a todos y se sale con la suya. ¿Es que acaso la vida gira en torno una cara pecosa, cabello castaño y una máscara espantosa?"¿Y que pasa si su suerte acaba?¿Y si lo que alguna vez fue de envidiar ahora es de temer?Y ahí estaba, mirando la cama del hospital, preguntándose con que cara voltear a ver a su padre. ¿El dinero devolvería a su esperanza?, ¿devolvería su odiosa confianza?Que desperdicio  de juventud .-¡Tenemos un pequeño niño! Está perdiendo su lóbulo frontal…
Relationships: Michael Afton & Fritz Smith, Michael Afton & Henry Emily, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡AYE!   
> Debo avisar que por ahora esto es solo un One Shot, no garantizo que realmente vaya a continuar esto ya que, personalmente no creo saber como.  
> En todo caso, si decides quedarte a leer, debo advertir que se maneja la mención de sangre y muerte. No le considero muy descriptivo, pero nunca está de mas avisar.   
> \--------  
> AYE!  
> I must warn that for now this is only a One Shot, I do not guarantee that this will really continue since, personally I do not think I know how.  
> In any case, if you decide to stay to read, I must note that the mention of blood and death is handled. I don't consider it very descriptive, but it never hurts to warn.
> 
> Next chapter is the same as here but in english.

-¿Michael?— llamó el ser más cercano a su padre.

Hundió sus uñas en su propia cabeza, teniendo mirar al mayor y volverse loco.  
Quizás ya lo había hecho y nadie decía lo contrario.  
  
-…¿Michael?— repitió con la esperanza de recibir al menos una mirada.  
  
La sensación que experimentaba el menor en esos momentos era de lo peor:  
Un sudor pesado recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.  
El calor sofocante se fusionaba con el nauseabundo olor de restos de sangre y vómito pegados a su ropa y rostro.  
  
Cada cosa sobre el, en esos momentos no lo dejaba respirar.  
\----------------  
  
-¿14 años ya?— preguntaría sorprendido el joven de melena azabache.  
Su amigo Fritz.  
El buen Fritz.  
  
-No es para tanto. — replicó el menor.  
  
Kenny había perdido la chispa desde el año anterior.  
Su querida hermana pudo ser irritante a veces. Pero, la relación que tenían era única.   
  
-¿Que?, Niño, está perfecto. Ya tienes la fresca edad de ser delincuente. — trató de animar, más solo consiguió una mirada vacía por parte del castaño.  
  
\- Nah, Michael es el criminal de la familia. Sinceramente no es mi estilo.  
  
Un silencio agradable acarició el césped.  
  
\- A veces envidio a Mike. Manipula a todos y se sale con la suya. ¿Es que acaso la vida gira en torno una cara pecosa, cabello castaño y una máscara espantosa?  
  
Fritz se encogió de hombros, suspirando. Reconocía que Michael podía ser un dolor de nalgas suertudo cuando quería.  
  
\- Hey, si Mikey te molesta mañana…puedo defenderte.  
  
\- ¿Lo prometes?  
  
\- Lo juro.  
  
\-------------  
  
Se sentó bajo una mesa.  
Pues, no importaba cuántos tíos o cuántos primos le felicitaran, estaba solo y el único adolescente que le pondría atención sería Mike.  
  
Dentro de el, sabía que Fritz no cumpliría lo que dijo, así que eso no le daba ninguna tranquilidad realmente.  
  
Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el show empezara. Y es que, tal vez estaría más emocionado si Michael no fuera quien insistió en que su cumpleaños se celebrara ahí.   
¿Que planeaba esta vez?  
  
  
\- ¡Aquí estás! — exclamó Michael con voz aterradoramente suave.  
  
\- Déjame en paz… — trató de evadir su mano, pero el pecoso mayor logró tomarlo de todas formas.  
  
\- No seas tan amargado, Kenny.   
Y ahí estaba lo que más odiaba.  
La risa sarcástica.  
Esa maldita risa.  
  
\- Tu hermano realmente es un bebé, ¿no? — se burló un muchacho cuya cara se escondía tras la máscara de Chica.  
  
\- Hilarante…— continuó otro muchacho con la máscara de Freddy.  
  
\- En fin…¿Y si le damos una vista extendida del lugar?, lo amará. — propuso Michael.  
  
\- No, ¡por favor! — pidió Kenny.  
  
\- ¿Que dices?, ¿Que quieres darle un besito a Fredbear?… ¡Ya lo oyeron, chicos!  
  
Es ahí dónde el Afton más pequeño trató de huir. Pateando y golpeando hasta el cansancio.  
Sin embargo, aquello no iba a ayudar.  
  
Muy dentro suyo, Fritz ya se sentía mal.  
  
-¿¡Porqué siempre eres así conmigo?! — gritó a llantos el menor trás verse acercando a los animatrónicos.  
  
Por su parte, lo mayores estaban enfocados en sujetar al menor por sus extremidades para evitar cualquier movimiento.  
  
La expresión de Mike destacaba el gozo de su acción. De forma que, una maligna sonrisa se estampaba en su pecoso rostro.  
  
Después de unos cuantos forcejeos, llegarían a la esquina orilla del escenario; dejando al menor cara a cara con los animales robóticos.  
  
Conforme iban avanzando, el pulso de Kenny avanzaba rápido y su piel caía en más palidez.  
  
\- Uh…viejo, ¿No crees que ya te estás pasando? — se atrevió a preguntar Fritz, finalmente dando la cara.  
  
Michael mandó una odiosa cara de fastidio al azabache.  
  
\- ¿Que?, ¿A tí también te aterran los ositos y los conejitos amarillos esos? — se burló levantando las cejas en forma de su sarcasmo.  
  
\- No, solo estoy diciendo que más que solo asustarlo le puedes causar un daño mayor. Pesadillas, traumas…mira, que ya hiciste que se orine.— señaló a la par que soltaba la pierna del niño.  
  
\- ¿Y?, si bien no estuvo asustado al dejar que Elizabeth se acercara a ese puto robot, ¿porque debo yo responder a ello? — se notaba la ira en sus palabras. Provocando que los otros dos chicos enmascarados (Jason y Malice) quedaran incómodos por la situación.  
  
\- ¡Le voy a decir a tu papá! — amenazó sin poderse oír más infantil.  
  
Mike se limitó a torcer los ojos trás ver al azabache salir corriendo.   
Tal vez dejar a Kenny solo con ellos fue un error.  
  
\- Va, ¿Ahora que? — preguntó Malice.  
  
\- A la cuenta de tres lo levantamos.— ordenó.  
  
Kenneth imploró por qué le soltaran. Sin embargo, tanto su hermano como los otros dos niños le ignoraron.  
  
-Uno.  
  
-¡Suéltame!  
  
-Dos.  
  
-¡MICHAEL!— gritó Fritz con el padre de Afton atrás de el.  
  
-¡Tres!  
  
Y lo dicho fue cumplido.  
Alzaron al pequeño, de forma su cabeza quedaba dentro de la boca del robot.  
  
Lo que no contaron era la fuerza de las mandíbulas de aquel enorme ser.  
  
Ellos se rieron. Solo rieron.   
Se reían de él, de su miedo.  
  
Los pequeños sollozos asustadizos del chico pararon un segundo. Pero fue ahí dónde dió a luz un auténtico grito de dolor.  
Mismo grito que cesó las risas de los adolescentes.  
  
El cumpleañero golpeó a mano abierta las mandíbulas del oso, derramando lágrimas y gotas de sangre a cada movimiento.  
  
Dicho escenario fue aterrador para los tres bravucones. Dos de ellos escaparon y Michael quedó parado contemplando el paisaje que había creado.  
Intentó girar la cabeza con vergüenza, pero Fritz sujeto su nuca con furia, obligándolo a ver nuevamente.  
  
\- No, hijo de perra. Tu sí debes mirar.— marcó con lágrimas en los ojos y coraje en sus palabras.  
  
Entre patadas y gritos, los trabajadores ayudaban a intentar a abrir la boca del robot que seguía en movimiento.   
  
Finalmente dejó de gritar.  
Cuando los trabajadores menos lo esperaron, el niño cayó como peso muerto encima de su hermano; manchando su camisa favorita y parte de su cara con sangre.  
  
El pecoso intentó gritar, pero absolutamente nada salió de su boca hasta que le quitaron al niño de encima.  
Pronto sentiría un burbujeo pesado en su estómago subiendo a su garganta y haciendo pesada su respiración también. Todo aquello obligándolo a levantar su máscara para…  
  
\- Urk…!!  
Vomitó.  
Tal vez por el asco de la sangre o por el miedo.  
Cómo fuera, su boca sabía horrible ahora.  
  
Se quedó en el suelo mientras hombres, mujeres y niños salían corriendo del lugar al ver tal escena.  
Niños llorando.  
Madres preocupadas.  
Padres molestos.  
Todo en un solo lugar y causado por Michael Afton.  
  
Parecía no querer moverse de ahí. Claro, hasta que vió a su padre con los trabajadores, ahí mero se levantó y huyó por igual.  
  
Esa era una vista que nadie pensó ver. ¡El delincuente de la familia Afton se había quebrado! Que pena.  
  
Escapó corriendo un par de cuadras después de la instalación, hasta que finalmente se cansó y se echó en la esquina.  
  
Con que ese era el verdadero terror, ¿eh?  
Posó sus manos en la cabeza mientras posaba la misma en sus rodillas.   
No podía estár pasando. Se supone que iba a ser gracioso. El niño debió solo pensar que el oso lo mordería, no que pasara de verdad.  
¿O es que la suerte con la cuál parecía estar bendecido había acabado?  
  
Por primera vez en años, lloró.  
Sabía que no ganaría nada. Pero esperaba que al menos así se sintiera menos culpable.  
  
-¿Michael?— llamó el ser más cercano a su padre.  
  
Henry Emily.  
  
Hundió sus uñas en su propia cabeza, teniendo mirar al mayor y volverse loco.  
Quizás ya lo había hecho y nadie decía lo contrario.  
  
-…¿Michael?— repitió con la esperanza de recibir al menos una mirada.  
  
La sensación que experimentaba el menor en esos momentos era de lo peor:  
Un sudor pesado recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.  
El calor sofocante se fusionaba con el nauseabundo olor de restos de sangre y vómito pegados a su ropa y rostro.  
  
Cada cosa sobre el, en esos momentos no lo dejaba respirar.  
  
\- Mike, se que estás asustado. Y se que te sientes mal. Pero, tu padre me encargó llevarte al hospital para ver cómo está tu hermano, ¿si?— extendió la mano para que el pecoso se levantara.  
  
Entre temblores, el adolescente logró reunir suficiente valor para tomar la mano de Henry.  
\-----------  
  
\- Hey. ¿Puedes oírme?  
Silencio.  
\- No sé si puedas oírme.  
No hubo respuesta.  
\- Lo siento…  
El cuarto siguió igual. Silencio total a excepción de los pitidos provenientes del monitor.  
  
\- Somos tus amigos. ¿Sí?…¿Aún crees en eso?  
Y así continuaría. Finalmente el chico salió para darle entrada a su padre.  
Pobre chico, no sabía con que cara acercarse.  
  
\- Estás roto.— declaró William viendo a su hijo menor— Pero, no te asustes…  
Voy a unir tus piezas nuevamente.


	2. Solo una broma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes I envy Mike. He manipulates everyone and gets his way. Does life revolve around a freckled face, brown hair and a hideous mask?"
> 
> And what if his luck runs out?  
> What if what was once to envy is now to be feared?  
> And there he was, staring at the hospital bed, wondering with what face to turn to see his father. Would the money restore his hope?   
> Would it restore his damn confidence?
> 
> What a waste of youth.

-Michael?— Called the closest being to his father.

He dug his nails into his own head, having to look at the older one and go crazy.  
Maybe he had already done it and no one said otherwise.

-... Michael?— He repeated, hoping to get at least one look.

The sensation that the minor experienced in those moments was the worst:  
Heavy sweat ran down every part of his body.  
The suffocating heat mingled with the nauseating smell of blood and vomit clinging to his clothes and face.

Everything about him, in those moments did not let him breathe.  
\----------------

-14 years already?— The young man with the jet hair would ask surprised.  
Your friend Fritz.  
The good ol' Fritz.

-It's not that bad. — The minor replied.

Kenny had lost his spark from the previous year.  
His dear sister could be irritating at times. But, the relationship they had was unique.

-What? Boy, it's perfect. You are at the fresh age of being a criminal. — He tried to encourage, but only got a blank look from the chestnut.

\- Nah, Michael is the criminal of the family. It's honestly not my style.

A pleasant silence stroked the lawn.

\- Sometimes I envy Mike. He manipulates everyone and gets away with it. Does life revolve around a freckled face, brown hair, and a hideous mask?

Fritz shrugged, sighing. He recognized that Michael could be a lucky butt ache when he wanted to.

\- Hey, if Mikey bothers you tomorrow ... I can defend you.

\- You promise?

\- I swear.  
\---------

He sat down under a table.  
Well, no matter how many uncles or cousins congratulated him, he was alone and the only teenager who would pay attention to him would be Mike.

Inside him, he knew that Fritz wouldn't follow through on what he said, so that didn't really give him any peace of mind.

It was only a matter of time before the show started. And, maybe he would be more excited if Michael was not the one who insisted that his birthday be celebrated there.  
What was he planning this time?

\- Here you are! — Michael exclaimed in a terrifyingly soft voice.

-Leave me alone ...— He tried to evade his hand, but the older freckled boy managed to take it anyway.

\- Don't be so bitter, Kenny.  
And there was what he hated the most.  
The sarcastic laugh.  
That damn laugh.

\- Your brother is really kind of a baby, right? — A boy scoffed whose face was hidden behind Chica's mask.

\- Hilarious ... — continued another boy with the Freddy mask.

\- Anyway ... What if we give him an extended view of the place? He will love it. —proposed Michael.

\- No Please! — Kenny pleaded.

\- What are you saying? That you want to give Fredbear a big kiss? ... You heard it, guys!

This is where the smallest Afton tried to flee. Kicking and hitting until exhaustion.  
However, that wasn't going to help.

Deep inside, Fritz already felt bad.

-Why are you always like this with me ?! — the youngest cried out after seeing himself approaching the animatronics.

For their part, the elders were focused on holding the minor by their limbs to prevent any movement.

Mike's expression highlighted the joy of his action. So, an evil smile was stamped on his freckled face.

After a few struggles, they would reach the edge of the stage; leaving the minor face to face with the robotic animals.

As they progressed, Kenny's pulse raced faster and his skin grew paler.

\- Uh ... man, don't you think you're going overboard? — Fritz dared to ask, finally showing his face.

Michael sent a hideous annoyed face to the jet.

\- What? Are you also terrified of bears and yellow bunnies too? — He scoffed raising his eyebrows in the form of his sarcasm.

\- No, I'm just saying that more than just scaring him you can cause him greater harm. Nightmares, traumas ... look, you've already made him pee. —He pointed as he released the boy's leg.

\- And ?, although he was not scared to let Elizabeth get close to that fucking robot, why should I respond to it? — You could see the anger in his words. Causing the other two masked boys (Jason and Malice) to be uncomfortable by the situation.

\- I'm going to tell your dad! — He threatened in a childish way.

Mike just rolled his eyes after seeing the jet run off.  
Maybe leaving Kenny alone with them was a mistake.

\- Come on, now what?— Malice asked.

-On the count of three we pick it up,— he ordered.

Kenneth pleaded for them to release him. However, both his brother and the other two children ignored him.

-One.

-Let go!

-Two.

-MICHAEL!— Fritz yelled with Afton's father behind him.

-Three!

And what was said was fulfilled.  
They raised the little boy, so that his head was inside the robot's mouth.

What they did not count on was the strength of the jaws of that enormous being.

They laughed. They just laughed.  
They laughed at him, at his fear.

The boy's scary little sobs stopped for a second. But it was there that he gave birth to a real cry of pain.  
The same scream that stopped the teenagers' laughter.

The birthday boy slammed the bear's jaws open, shedding tears and drops of blood with every movement.  
Said scenario was terrifying for the three bullies. Two of them escaped and Michael stood staring at the landscape he had created.  
He tried to turn his head in shame, but Fritz held the back of his neck furiously, forcing him to see again.

\- No, you son of a bitch. You must look. —He marked with tears in his eyes and courage in his words.

Between kicks and screams, the workers helped to try to open the robot's mouth that was still moving.

Finally he stopped screaming.  
When the workers least expected it, the boy fell like a dead weight on top of his brother; staining his favorite shirt and part of his face with blood.  
.  
The freckled boy tried to scream, but absolutely nothing came out of his mouth until the child was removed from him.  
Soon he would feel a heavy bubbling in his stomach rising to his throat and making his breathing heavy as well. All that forcing him to lift his mask to ...

\- Urk… !!  
Threw up.  
Perhaps because of the disgust of blood or fear.  
Anyway, his mouth tasted awful now.

He stayed on the ground while men, women and children ran out of the place upon seeing such a scene.  
Children crying.  
Worried mothers.  
Annoyed fathers.  
All in one place and caused by Michael Afton.

He seemed not to want to move from there. Sure, until he saw his father with the workers, there he just got up and fled alike.

So that was the real terror, huh?  
He placed his hands on his head while he placed it on his knees.  
It couldn't be happening. It was supposed to be funny. The boy must have only thought that the bear would bite him, not that it really happened.  
Or was the luck with which he seemed to be blessed with finished?

For the first time in years, he cried.  
He knew he would win nothing. But he hoped that at least that way he would feel less guilty.

-Michael?— Called the closest being to his father.

Henry Emily.

He dug his nails into his own head, having to look at the older one and go crazy.  
Maybe he had already done it and no one said otherwise.

-... Michael?— He repeated, hoping to get at least one look.

The sensation that the minor experienced in those moments was the worst:  
Heavy sweat ran down every part of his body.  
The suffocating heat mingled with the nauseating smell of blood and vomit clinging to his clothes and face.

Everything about him, in those moments did not let him breathe.

\- Mike, I know you're scared. And I know you feel bad. But, your father asked me to take you to the hospital to see how your brother is, okay? — He extended his hand for the freckled boy to get up.

Trembling, the teenager managed to gather enough courage to take Henry's hand.

\- Hey. Can you hear me?  
Silence.  
\- I don't know if you can hear me.  
There was no answer.  
\- I'm sorry…  
The room remained the same. Total silence except for the beeps coming from the monitor.

\- We are your friends. Yes?… Do you still believe in that?  
And so it would continue. Finally the boy came out to admit his father.  
Poor boy, he didn't know what face to approach.

-You're broken.— William declared looking at his youngest son. —But, don't be scared ...  
I will put you back together.  
.  
.  
W̷͙̥̩͋̏͒̾͒̒͝ͅE̷̡͙͂͛'̷̨͉͖̭̦͌͑ ̶̖̰̗̤̹́͑V̸͚̅̑͛̂̒̓̿͠E̵̘͙̣̳̞̰̤̰̫̓̍̐̍̎̃ ̷̭̱̞̭̼͎̩̯͈̓̏͋͗̉͘G̴̣̚O̴̮̗͎̗̱̝͍͇͊̎͝T̷̛̟̲̱̹̗͍̈́ ̶͔͉̦̋͗͆͒ͅḀ̷̱͓͚͎̙͕̀ ̶͉̺̲͔͙̟͇͎̠͕́̌̊͝L̴̨̡͉̖̩͔̊͆̌͑̂̾͘I̷̮̰͛̔̑̍͂͆T̴̨̡͉̳̝̱̞̝̬̣̄̄͆́̏͋T̶̮̬̆̀̏̀L̸̡̰̗͇͙̺̀̑͝E̸͙̬͔̠̻̝͈͊͜͜ͅ ̴̫̠̭̬̤̗̠͛̇̎̈́͝Ḇ̴̳͔͌͂͂̚͜Ȍ̸͈̥̱̘͖̭͍̺́̔͛͘ͅY̴̱͗̓͐̒͒̈́,̷̹̘́͗̎̎̚ ̵͚̅̉̇H̶̨̘͉͎͍̥̹́̄E̶̦̫͛̇̂̇̍̔͋̈́͠ ̵͉͍̺̥͖͔̪̏̓̎͘̕I̸̢̯͔̫͉͒̇́̉͛̓͑S̵̡̘̭̯͐̇̆͝ ̶̠̫͇̬̾̄̏̓̽͘͠M̶̙͆I̷̧̫̟͇̔̉̔̔S̷̪̽̄̆̽̋S̵̡̘̱̣̬̼͉̖̰͉̃͛̌̈́̍̽͌̔͘͠Į̵̣̼̦͓̙͙͇̻̿͌̊͆̾̊̒͐N̵̪͎̻̍͘ͅĢ̸͠ ̸̰̙͉̝̠̘̤͑̒̏͆̓̈͠H̶̰̗̫̟͖̣̒͒̈̄̈́̇̇̂͆̑I̶͚̱͕̻̞̬̙̓̉ͅŞ̵̨͈͇̩͍͖͔͈̍̆ ̶̢̼̹͕̿̏̈́̊̑̉̋̉͝F̴̟̺̌R̵̡̛͓̱̂͐̋̀͌͘͠Ō̸̟̦̰͊̓͛̏͠Ņ̸̨̢͉͇̗̦̤̑̈̂Ţ̴̨͓͖̫̲͙͆͒͠A̴̡̝̝̋͌̈́͒̀̀̓̈́Ĺ̷̘̽̔̇̚̚͝ ̸̨̙̞̘̽̋̽ͅL̴̢̠̜̖̿̈́͂͐̿̚̚Ȍ̶̡̠̗̳̹͇B̷̧̤̤̣̾͒̾͒́̔̌͆E̷͖̣̻̺̙̦̽̒̏͝


End file.
